


Starsky's New Career

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Love, M/M, new career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Companion piece to "Secrets"
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Starsky's New Career

Hutch was very concerned about Starsky. He'd been acting strange, well, stranger than usual for about a week, and Hutch wanted to know why. Every time he tried to ask Starsky about his actions, Starsky would clam up and say everything was fine. Starsky knew Hutch didn't believe him, but he kept up the pretense anyway. Hutch decided to try one more time to get Starsky to talk to him.....

“.....Starsky, please tell me what's wrong.....”

“I'm afraid you'll be mad at me......”

Hutch could tell that whatever was bothering Starsk was pretty serious because the man was   
nervous as all get out.......

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because of what I did.....”

“Starsk, what did you do?”

“Remember when we were on that last book tour and we would write each other dirty little stories?”

Hutch smiled at the memory of leaving short little porn stories under Starsky's pillow in the motel rooms they stayed in.....

“Yeah, what about them?”

“Well, there was one that I thought was really hot, so I saved it......”

“Which one did you save, babe?”

“It was the one about the prince and the peasant boy who would meet in the woods by the stream.....”

“I remember that one.....” Hutch's cock stirred at the memory.....

“Well, I went to the toy store in one of my disguises and bought a copy of Stud magazine because I heard they were looking for story submissions.......”

“Uh-oh..... I think I know where this is going.....”

“Where, hot shot?”

“You submitted my story, didn't you?”

“Yes, but don't panic. I submitted it under a pseudonym.....”

“Babe, what name did you use?”

“I used the name Steve Stallion.....”

Hutch let go a belly laugh at hearing the pseudonym. He laughed so much that he was in tears. Starsky laughed until the tears were pouring down his face, too.....

“Babe, you're too much....... Steve Stallion, huh?”

“But that's not the best part, Hutch. You won the contest! I have the letter and the check in my desk drawer.....”

“Starsk, babe, are you serious?”

“Yes, I am..... I'll prove it to you.....”

Starsky got up and went into his room and came back carrying an envelope, handing it to Hutch. He opened the envelope and read the letter, then looked at the accompanying check made out to Dave Starsky in the amount of $150.00.....

“Why is this made out to you?”

“Because I used my name on the form so no one would know it was you. I did it that way because I didn't want it to spoil your legitimate writing career.....”

“Starsk, that was very considerate of you. I tell you what; you can keep the check..... how's that?”

“But you wrote the story, Hutch, the money should be yours......”

“No, you keep the money because I think you just found yourself a new career......”

“You think I could do it, Hutch?”

“I know you can...... remember, I've read some of your stuff, and it's pretty hot..... by the way, what happened to the magazine the story was in?”

“I cut the story out of it because I didn't want you taking it to the john all the time to drool over those guys....”

“There's only one guy I want to drool over and he's sitting right here.....”

“Hey, Blondie, what say we go upstairs so you can give me some inspiration?”

“Deal!”

The End


End file.
